


Is Enough, Enough?

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Highscool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's always had this really crappy girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, Mycroft!" Lestrade gasped arching his back, trying to get him deeper. Mycroft smirked his dangerous smirk.

He thrust his hips even harder than before. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he put all he had into it, making sure to leave bruises for her to see.

Lestrade didn't complain.

Worn and absolutely useless Lestrade and Mycroft lay ridgedly still under damp sheets processing what had just happened.

"She cheated on you again." Mycroft stated blandly ever so calm.

"It's not what you think." Extremely long silence. "It's not like I just jumped into bed with you, is it? You know that's not it." He grabbed Mycroft's hand, which was suprisingly cold.

"She'll be missing you. Go." So professional and business like you couldn't tell what exactly was going through the oldest Holmes head. So unexpressive and unlike his brother. He tugged his hand away.

"Mycroft... please don't be mad." He was choking again. God, why did he have to do this? 

"Go." Was all he got in return.

\--  
Greg Lestrade has always had this really crappy girlfriend. He doesn't even know why he stays with her. He remembers meeting her and thinking she was the one. The one that would finally break his and Mycrofts never ending pattern. The one that would make him want to settle.

And settle he did.

She wasn't the one. She liked sleeping around, partying and late nights. He didn't.

So she went behind his back. Every few weeks she'd come to him in tears talking about what a mistake she made. Another guy. He'd leave in a rage and show up at Mycrofts door. Somehow, they always ended up in bed. 

Mycroft would always show him what he could have and he would always turn it down. And for what? So he could come back in a week hurt, betrayed and aching for him? 

But he still did it.


	2. Chapter 2

His girlfriend always threw a fit when she saw the bruises Mycroft had made.

"Is he a good shag then?" She screetched.

"Surprised you don't know." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She glared dangerously.

"Oh, nothing dear." He sighed.

"Well you won't be seeing him again." She decided.

"Does that mean you won't be seeing Anderson as well?" He snapped.

"That's not fair! There isn't anything between us." She tried to defend herself.

"Physically, you mean." 

"Good your such an ass! Why do I even put up with you?" 

"Then leave, no one's stopping you." He shrugged carelessly.

So she did. And he was alone again. 

So he knocked on the door he loved most.

"She's gone. Truely gone." He mumbled.

"Well isn't that .. refreshing?" Mycroft drew out.

"I love you, you know. I don't know why I keep leaving you.." He leant in to kiss his partners neck, nipping and sucking wherever he could.

"Are you drunk?" Mycroft questioned disgusted.

"Not.. I wouldn't say drunk. A bit tipsy." He laughed.

"You can stay here, but keep your hands to yourself." He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft was truly baffled by Greg. He wasn't the type of man to lie about emotions, unless he was lying to himself, of course.

So when he confessed his love piss drunk, tipsy Mycroft's ass, what was a man to do? Leave him out in the cold?

As much as it was deserved, he couldn't do that. He guided Greg to the couch throwing a blanket over him, only to move him to the bed a hour later, his couch was not comfortable enough to sleep on.

Now? Mycroft was having a panic attack. Greg and him had good fun. It was just a way to relax after a hard week of study and to get over a horrible break up, in Greg's case.

He will admit to wanting to further the relationship from time to time but those phases passed quickly and returned even faster and with vengence. He assumed it was because he was a possesive man, always had been. So it never felt odd to feel his eyes narrow at the sight of Greg with his girlfriend.

But now that it was possible, and sensible, Mycroft felt the oddest chill in his feet.

But it did feel good to see Greg tucked up in his bed.


End file.
